Tears of the Two Moons
|type = Side Quest |creatures = Giant Bats, Revenants, Skeletons, Uldor |dlc = Base }} Tears of the Two Moons is a quest available in . Located in the Temple of the Mourning Springs, it requires the Vestige to stop the undead that have arisen from the location, as a result of Ealcil taking the Mourning Stone. Since then, Rurelion—a powerful Dominion mage—has gone missing inside the temple, and his apprentice, Gathwen, is looking for someone to help her find him. Background A powerful mage named Rurelion went missing in the Temple of the Mourning Springs. I agreed to help his apprentice Gathwen search the temple for signs of her master. After an expedition into the temple to acquire the Mourning Stone, Ealcil, Gathwen, and Rurelion are separated. The former two escape safely, but Rurelion is unable to make it past the skeletons in time, left trapped inside. Razum-dar hears talk about the incident from Ealcil, and sends the Vestige to investigate during "Storm on the Horizon." Quick walkthrough #Enter the Temple Courtyard #Talk to the Skeleton #Disrupt the Temple Wards #Enter the Temple Catacombs #Disrupt the Barrier #Talk to Gathwen #Find Rurelion #Disrupt Uldor's Summoning Ritual #Confront Uldor #Disable the Traps #Talk to Rurelion #Talk to Gathwen #Let Uldor Claim Rurelion or Let Uldor Claim Gathwen #Seal Uldor's Tomb ##Hint: Once Uldor attempts to claim Rurelion/Gathwen as a puppet, I need to place the Tears of the Two Moons in pedestals around the tomb. Placing all four will seal them both in the tomb. ##Hint: I need to place the Tears of the Two Moons in pedestals around the tomb. Doing so will seal Uldor away forever. #Talk to Rurelion/Gathwen #Talk to Gathwen/Rurelion in the Great Hall Detailed walkthrough Gathwen approaches the Vestige from outside the temple, pleading for help: Please, I need your help. My master's life is in danger! :What happened? I'm part of an expedition from Eagle's Strand. While we explored the Temple of the Mourning Springs, the dead began to rise. The others fled, but my master never emerged. Rurelion taught me to know when I should ask for help. Well, I'm asking. ::What do you need me to do? Two magical wards seal the temple, marked by emblems of a scorpion and a spider. If you can keep the undead away while I disrupt the wards, we can search for Rurelion together. How about it? :::All right. I'll help you disrupt the wards. I have no doubt Rurelion can protect himself, but if he's trapped inside we need to get him out. ::::Why were you in the temple? Master and I had little to do after the shipwreck. When the locals mentioned a temple where the fountains never run dry, we leapt at the chance to investigate. Ealcil insisted on leading, of course. :::::Who is Ealcil? A contemporary of my master. A rival, really. Ealcil found a strange relic inside the temple called a "Mourning Stone." He was barely able to remove it before the undead struck. I think he brought it to Eagle's Strand. ::::::Ealcil was studying a Mourning Stone at Eagle's Strand. Ah, so you've met him. My master calls him "Eel-Kill." Something about an experiment gone wrong many, many years ago. The Mourning Stone you saw came from this temple. Ealcil was barely about to remove it before the undead fell upon us. ::::::Did you learn anything about the Mourning Stone? Rurelion thought it could be used to control the weather, perhaps prevent another hurricane. Ealcil disagreed, of course. He insisted on studying it further at Eagle's Strand. The quest begins when the Vestige agrees. The quest marker will point to the front gate of the temple. Temple Entrance When approaching the entrance, a skeleton stands in the way, preventing entry. When spoken to, it tells them both to leave: Turn back. You aren't welcome here. :What are you? I'm whatever I wish to be. I change bodies like High Elves change clothes, though the corpses in this temple limit my wardrobe. What does it matter to you? Why do you trespass? ::We're looking for a man named Rurelion. Ah, the name of my newest outfit. His flesh sags a bit, though the power in his bones reminds me of my youth. And the robes ... I'd forgotten the feel of silk upon newly won flesh. :::What did you do to Rurelion? Set foot in this temple and see for yourself. Such commendable posture! I could definitely wear you in the autumn. As for Rurelion ... he's fit for display under full moons or new. ::::Release Rurelion immediately. I tire of this. Leave or die, it matters not. Rurelion is trapped inside the temple, under the spirit that also controls the skeleton; after it is done talking, it breaks apart. Gathwen reinforces that the wards sealing the temple doorway need to be taken down. Temple Courtyard The temple courtyard is guarded by numerous skeletons, including warriors, archers, and cryomancers. They respawn quite fast, and are a random variation each time—meaning that if extra experience is desired, one must be ready to combat any of the types when a new skeleton appears. Unlike most enemies, however, they will be dormant, and can be sneaked around easier due to them not walking around. The two wards can be found at opposite ends of the courtyard, marked with either a spider or a scorpion. After walking up the stairs to each, a voice will speak; depending on the symbol, this will be one of two lines: Unseen Voice: "Scorpion's poison courses through its prey ...." Unseen Voice: "Spider weaves the web around its prey ...." Gathwen will take them down once they have been activated; be wary of the second ward, for a more powerful undead—a Revenant—will be there to defend it. Once both wards are deactivated, the Vestige and Gathwen enter the catacombs. Temple Catecombs Inside the catacombs lies another sealed door, which can only be accessed after a combination puzzle is completed. Gathwen will give a hint about it: Gathwen: "Hmm ... the cycle of the two moons seems to be the key to dispersing the barrier." The four pillars to the left and right of the barrier all have pictures of the two moons on them, and should be done in succession of how they would appear at consequent points in their cycle: first, activate the farthest one to the left, the New Moons Stone, with Masser on top. Next, hit the second farthest to the right, the Waxing Moons Stone; then, the farthest right, which is the Full Moon Stone; and finally, the second farthest to the left, which is the Waning Moon Stone, with the smaller moon—Secunda—on top. The correct order can also be found on a wall in the room, shown to the right. This will open the barrier, but before entering the next room, Gathwen will stop you, asking to speak first. When we entered the temple, that skeleton made it sound as though Rurelion was in grave danger. I won't let vague threats keep us from my master, but Rurelion is too important to lose. Perhaps we should think before we act. :Why is Rurelion so important? The Dominion relies on Rurelion for his sound judgement. He's taught countless students the ways of magicka, including some of the Queen's own advisors. His role in the invasion is paramount for our future success. If anything were to happen to him .... ::I'll do what I can to protect Rurelion. Thank you. We should keep moving. Central Ruins Rurelion can be seen in the center of the room, looking alive and well. Approaching him, however, will reveal that he is Uldor, a powerful Maormer Wizard, who had been permanently imprisoned in the temple: Ears that large and you still don't listen? Perhaps you need a few alterations. There was a time when the sound of Uldor's voice commanded the terror of thousands. :Who is Uldor? Why, I am. I'm Uldor! I see your "Dominion" teaches you nothing of my people. I shouldn't bemoan your ignorance. You fools ended centuries of captivity when you removed the Mourning Stone. '' ::'What is the Mourning Stone, exactly?' ''Never mind that accursed blue rock. I'm about to restore my wardrobe to its former glory. Behold this Rurelion fellow. Such vibrancy! I could use more like him, but one must be willing to run through a bolt of silk for the finest coat. :::Free Rurelion, right now. Oh, I believe I'll keep him. At least until my summoning ritual wears him through. You see, undead are so ... beige. But I'm willing to adorn myself with hundreds of tawdy outfits in order to collect the more colorful garb at Eagle's Strand. '' ::::'I can't let you do that.' ''Then drown in a sea of bones! When the Vestige tells Uldor to stand down, he begins the ritual, summoning skeletons to take over the island. Gathwen will comment: Gathwen: "Leave Rurelion for now. We have to disrupt the summoning ritual! I'll destroy the bone piles if you keep the undead at bay. It'll take a moment to weaken the circle. Keep the undead away from me!" Four bone piles sit around Uldor; simply going near one of them will let Gathwen begin her spell, which will take a few seconds to complete for each pile. The undead in this room, however, are far less powerful than the ones in the courtyard. Although killing all of the undead is not essential to dispelling the ritual, it is ill-advised to leave the skeletons roaming, for even though they are weak, it is easy to get surrounded. Eventually, Gathwen will send the Vestige to help Rurelion, saying that she will be right behind them. With the plan thwarted, Uldor will anger, blasting the Vestige to the ground, but before anything else, Rurelion will begin to fight off Uldor's control: Uldor: "Stay back!" Rurelion: "Uldor! Get out of my body, now!" Uldor: "Silence! None command Uldor!" Uldor runs off as he struggles to suppress Rurelion. Gathwen will be exhausted from the battle, and stays back for a bit to recuperate. The Vestige enters the Great Hall alone. Great Hall The Great Hall will contain four Giant Bats, who will attack the Vestige when they get close enough. In addition, the hall is also littered with spike traps, which must be walked or jumped over at the right time in order to avoid losing health. As Rurelion's Observation No. 3 hints, one must be quick to make it through the room, or else both the traps and the bats will inflict damage. Once at the end of the hall, Uldor and Rurelion's fight can be seen coming to a conclusion: Rurelion: "Uldor, I command you! By the Tears of the Two Moons, return to your prison!" Uldor: "Ahh! That won't hold me for long!" After yelling in pain, Rurelion will regain control of his body. He will tell the Vestige to deactivate the traps. The lever to turn off the traps can be found just up the stairwell behind Rurelion; once this is done, Rurelion will initiate dialogue as Gathwen enters. Decision Rurelion will explain that Uldor is only restrained for the moment, and must be imprisoned once again: Despite all my knowledge, Uldor's influence over me was absolute. I'd be little more than a puppet without your timely intervention. :Are you hurt? Only my pride. But we have a more pressing matter. As Uldor sensed my thoughts, I could sense his. He plans to overwhelm and enslave Khenarthi's Roost with an undead horde by the next dawn! ::How is that possible? Uldor was a powerful Maormer wizard who learned to separate his spirit from his body, even in death. He can "wear" hundreds of mindless forms at a time. Thankfully, I know his weakness. :::What weakness? The Mourning Stone's endless water supply tied Uldor's spirit to his body. When Ealcil removed the Mourning Stone from the temple, he set Uldor free. Once again, Ealcil's sloppy methods nearly cause the death of me. ::::How do we restore Uldor's prison? These gems focus the Mourning Stone's power. Uldor had me remove them from his tomb. I propose Gathwen recovers the Mourning Stone from Eagle's Strand. Meanwhile, we restore Uldor's prison. Simple enough. :::::What does the Mourning Stone do? The center piece of this old Kkajiit temple. After Uldor's reign of terror, the Sea Elves gave it to the Khajiit so it'd become the key to his prison. :::::Am I in danger of being "worn?" No, which is why we must be the ones to enter the tomb. After he saw you through my eyes, he seemed convinced that to "wear" you would destroy him. For some reason he feared you. :::::If he can't affect me, I should enter the tomb alone. No, we must enter the tomb together. Though he can't "wear" you, he could quite easily obliterate you with his magic. Only by splitting his attention can we hope to defeat him. :::::I'm ready to face Uldor. Rurelion hands the Vestige fours stones to place in Uldor's tomb while the Altmer mage distracts him. Immediately after proposing this, Gathwen protests. She'll want to talk to the Vestige. Her opinion can be immediately agreed with, or Rurelion can be spoken to again. Rurelion's plan is to let Uldor possess him! They'll both be sealed in the tomb, forever. But it doesn't need to be this way. Seal me inside. :Why should you take your master's place? Rurelion is too important for the Dominion to lose. Besides, we both saw how the summoning ritual weakened my master. ::I don't know about this. Please, help me convince Rurelion! I will gladly seal myself in the tomb to spare my master. Uldor is a threat to all of this island. :::I need to hear Rurelion's thoughts before making a decision. :::All right, I'll seal you in the tomb to spare your master. Thank you. I should prepare myself. ::::I'm ready when you are. Now, the Vestige must make a decision on who must remain inside the tomb. Both Gathwen or Rurelion can be talked to, although they have the option of getting Rurelion's opinion beforehand: We should hurry. Uldor won't be trapped for long. :Gathwen wants to take your place in the tomb. That's madness. I've experienced so many summers. My greatest accomplishment was watching Gathwen blossom into someone who'll far surpass my own deeds. No, she must recover the Mourning Stone. You and I shall confront Uldor. ::I'll seal you in the tomb with Uldor. Then we should waste no more time. :::I'm ready. ::I agree with Gathwen. She'll take your place. Then I'll respect her choice, no matter how much I disagree with it. :::We should hurry. ::I need a moment to consider this. They can also return to Gathwen: Nothing you say will convince me. I'm sealing myself in that tomb. :If it's what you want, I'll seal you in the tomb with Uldor. Thank you. I should prepare myself. ::I'm ready when you are. :I'll seal Rurelion in the tomb, as he wishes. And he calls me stubborn. Alright. ::We should hurry. The person chosen will be the one to enter Uldor's tomb to distract him and will be trapped, while the other will remain on the outside. Regardless of who's selected, an argument will take place. If Gathwen is chosen: Rurelion: "Gathwen, I beg you to reconsider." Gathwen "You're too important, Rurelion. If the Dominion lost you, we could be lost." Rurelion: "Then I will recover the Mourning Stone! Farewell, my dearest friend." Gathwen: "Farewell, Rurelion." If Rurelion is chosen: Gathwen: "You can't do this, master!" Rurelion: "The Dominion will thrive without me. It's far stronger than it knows. Gathwen: "Then I should recover the Mourning Stone. Farewell, Rurelion. I ...." Rurelion: "I know Gathwen ... I know. Give me a moment to collect myself. I'll be right behind you." Uldor's Tomb Inside the tomb, Uldor, in spectral form, will be waiting near his original body. Whoever is chosen to be claimed by him will approach from the front, offering themself without a fight as a distraction. If that person was Rurelion, the following exchange occurs: Rurelion: "I've reconsidered what our combined power can do, Uldor. I willingly give myself over." Uldor: "I knew such power would tempt you. Very well." Rurelion: "Hurry! Place the Tears of the Two Moons in the pedestals!" Uldor: "Wretched fool! I'll turn your friend to ash!" If it was Gathwen, this is what occurs instead: Gathwen: "Uldor, my master was a fool to doubt your power. I'll help you wreak the vengeance you seek, if you allow me." Uldor: "Such a spectacular, willing garment! Very well." Gathwen: "I can't fight him for long! Quickly, place the Tears of the Two Moons in the pedestals!" Uldor: "Wretched fool! I'll turn your friend to ash!" Either way, Uldor takes control of the person brought forward, and the Vestige must place the four Tears of the Two Moons on the pedestals in each corner of the room. Uldor will protest as the Vestige progresses, sending bolts of lightning at them, which are damaging to any stationary player. Avoid the areas which turn red, for they will be struck by Uldor's magic; having higher stamina makes the process easier due to the fact that this final battle relies on running rather than combat. Once the stones have been placed, Rurelion or Gathwen will possess his or her body again for a short time, and so the Vestige says a final goodbye before leaving. For Rurelion: Go, quickly. I feel Uldor's weakness fade. Hurry, tell Gathwen of the plan's success. But don't mourn for me, friend. I earned a useful fate. Few can say the same. :What will happen to you? Uldor will sustain me. Better a living form than a dusty old skeleton, I suppose. I'd hoped for more time to meditate, but this wasn't what I had in mind. Goodbye, my friend. You're what all in the Dominion should aspire to be. ::Farewell, Rurelion. For Gathwen: The water weakens Uldor, but I can't hold him for long. Quickly, go to Rurelion. Tell him I did what must be done. :What about you? I know Uldor will keep me alive. He far prefers a living form to the dead. Strange, how can I know this? I feel him stirring within me. Help Rurelion restore the Mourning Stone. Go, while you still can! ::Farewell, Gathwen. The character sent to retrieve the Mourning Stone will be in the Great Hall again. If that is Gathwen, then this exchange occurs: It's done, isn't it? Rurelion is sealed inside with that monster. :Rurelion saved everyone on this island. Forgive me. Uldor couldn't be allowed to roam free. Something had to be done, and you had the strength to see what I could not. ::What will you do now? I'll ensure the Mourning Stone remains guarded at all times. I should make a full report so the Dominion understands the danger of Uldor's capabilities. :::What about Rurelion? No good comes from dwelling on the past. Rurelion lives, which means there's hope. He's a great man, a good man. I don't care how long it takes. I'll find a way to free him from that monster. ::::Complete Quest. Forgive me. You did so much to help a stranger. I won't forget. I can open a portal to the temple courtyard, if you wish. :::::I'd appreciate that. There you go. Hurry, it won't remain open for long. If that is Rurelion, then this happens: We've restored the Mourning Stone. But if you're here, then Gathwen is lost to that monster. :She saved everyone on this island from Uldor. You speak truth, and yet the young should never die for the old. It is the singular travesty of war. ::What will you do now? I need to record everything that happened here. Uldor's skill troubles me. Without further study, the Dominion will bear no defense against his strange capabilities. :::What about Gathwen? I've rarely encountered a creature of Uldor's power. There may be a way to separate him from Gathwen, but it will take much time and study. She's not just an apprentice, she's my friend. If there's a way to free her, I swear I'll find it. ::::Complete Quest. Please don't think me ungracious. Without your aid, I'd still be under Uldor's influence. I won't forget. I can open a portal to the temple courtyard, if you wish. :::::I'd appreciate that. There you are. I'm afraid it won't remain open for long. Rurelion or Gathwen will give the Vestige a leveled amount of gold, as well as the Mourning Bow as a final reward. They will open up a portal to the courtyard, which the Vestige can use if desired as the quest completes. Rewards Regardless of who is chosen to be sacrificed, the rewards are the same: *Mourning Bow *146–604 Journal Trivia *Although Tears of the Two Moons is a side quest, it must be completed in order to advance through the Aldmeri Dominion questline. *It is important to note that in the later section of the quest, Rurelion will give the Vestige four stones, known as the Tears of the Two Moons, which directly correlates to the name of the quest; however, there is no mention of these stones at any time before when Rurelion talks to the Vestige in the Great Hall. *After completion of the quest, the enemy undead will disappear from the temple entirely, having been replaced by passive ghosts. *While disrupting Uldor's ritual, other players may attack the skeletons that spawn, making the fight quite easy. *The Giant Bats in the Great Hall spawn nearly every two minutes, and give more experience than the other enemies in the temple, making them an easy way to increase character levels. *A route to the back of the temple goes near Hazak's Hollow, and passes several Crosstree Bandits. Numerous Harpies will also reside in the back of the temple, as well as a locked chest, although all of this is not required to complete the quest. *The person who is not chosen to be claimed by Uldor will help the Vestige during "The Tempest Unleashed." *Prior to an update, the journal walkthrough was a bit different. *In an earlier update, Uldor's voice and summoning animations were also different. Before, his voice had no echo, and he did not swing his arms around during the ritual. The skeletons summoned also had no weapons. Bugs *Sometimes, Uldor's final line will play well after the stones have been placed, causing it to overlap with either Rurelion or Gathwen's dialogue. * Gathwen will sometimes not move during the ritual sequence. Although she'll eventually catch up, she will occasionally freeze, instead of doing the animation to dispel the bone piles. * Sometimes, the player will take damage in the Great Hall from the spikes even when they have temporarily receded into the ground. **After the traps have been disabled, this no longer happens. *When Rurelion or Gathwen open up a portal, any player can use them. This can cause confusion, for sometimes, there will be multiple portals open at once, even when the quest has not progressed to that stage. ru: Слёзы Двух Лун Category:Online: Khenarthi's Roost Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Aldmeri Dominion Quests Category:Online: Khenarthi's Roost Side Quests